


wanna put my fingers through your hair

by Splatx



Series: Kinktober 2020 [23]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: "Glory Hole", "Praise Kink", Birthday, Glory Hole, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Kinktober2020, M/M, Messy, Multi, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Prompt 29, Rough Oral Sex, Safewords, Voyeurism, but they don't use it, day 29, they have a safeword
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27255769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splatx/pseuds/Splatx
Summary: Kinktober 2020, #29: "Praise Kink" "Glory Hole"He’d cleared it with Arthur, of course. Had wanted to see what the younger man looked like on his knees, a cock in his mouth. Gagging, tears dripping down his face. He’d tried with a mirror, but it wasn’t quite the same, he always ended up a bit… distracted.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Dutch van der Linde
Series: Kinktober 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947451
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	wanna put my fingers through your hair

Dutch could be a very possessive man.

His things were _his things,_ and that extended to people. When Annabel had been his, before she’d sadly passed away, they’d been as exclusive as you could get.

And then he’d ended up with Susan, and she’d, well, opened up more than his eyes.

  
  


Dutch was a very _nervous_ birthday boy - but also a very _excited_ one, too, in more than one way.

He’d cleared it with Arthur, of course. Had wanted to see what the younger man looked like on his knees, a cock in his mouth. Gagging, tears dripping down his face. He’d tried with a mirror, but it wasn’t quite the same, he always ended up a bit… distracted.

And though he’d become _more_ than amiable to seeing Arthur with others, he was still horribly selfish. Wasn’t comfortable having it happen with someone they knew, didn’t think he could handle seeing him on his knees before Charles or Trelawney, or any other of their friends that he’d seen eyeing his partner.

  
  


This place came _highly_ recommended.

The people were screened, tested for everyone’s safety. Arthur had been carefully looked over, had had to have a clean test, and they’d checked his mouth - Dutch, too, had had to produce a test, though he didn’t intend on ‘participating’.  
  


Only the best, of course, for his boy.

  
  


He’d put down a cushion before letting Arthur kneel, seeing the non-slip rubber floor. It was nice, easy to clean, and he could appreciate why they’d chosen it, but Arthur would be down for quite a while and it wouldn’t be too kind on his knees or his hips.

Arthur’d stripped down, cock already half erect where it dangled between his legs, nervous though he was. Dutch was already tenting his pants - nothing was better than his boy on his knees, and it seemed he’d trained some sort of pavlovian response into himself when it came to throw pillows. He’d barely picked up the cushion before he was swelling in his pants.

“Alright son?” he asked, and the younger man nodded, licking his lips as he eyed the hole in the wall. He was nervous, he had to admit, but it _was_ Dutch’s birthday, and it was just a blowjob, right? First time for everything, and all that.

“God, I love to see you on your knees.” Dutch said even as he reached over to press the button on the wall that would turn the light green, letting the waiting room know that there was a ready receiver.

  
  


Arthur sat back on his heels, taking a deep breath as footsteps echoed loud through the room, a door slamming shut. “Three knocks,” Dutch reminded him, _‘or red,’_ but Arthur knew that, of course. “You’re certain?” and Arthur nodded - he could always back out, he knew that for certain, even if he had a cock in his throat to the root.

A cock was shoved unceremoniously through the hole, and even Dutch tried not to laugh. It was thick, but not too long, _‘A good warm-up,’_ the older man thought, reaching out to give it a pump, Arthur shivering as he watched his partner give someone else the attention he was desperate for, leaking onto the pillow beneath him, looking it over to make sure that something didn't slip passed the facility’s rigorous testing.

The man seemed clean - smoothe, pre-cum beginning to bead at the head, He reached over, running his fingers through Arthur’s hair, and the man took the gesture for what it was, leaning forward and planting his hands against the wall, carefully cleaned between sessions, thank god, Dutch had checked and it looked clean as clean can be, before licking the tip.

The man groaned, his cock throbbed. Arthur wrinkled his nose - not the _worst_ thing he’s tasted, and took him into his mouth. Dutch tangled his fingers in his boy’s feathery hair, watching hungrily as he gagged, the anonymous man bucking his hips at the feel of his mouth. “That’s it,” he hummed, and tugged his hair, guiding him forward. Arthur took a deep breath, relaxed his throat, and carefully began to take the man into his throat.

The man was _thick,_ thick enough that Arthur’s jaw began to hurt, but not too long, so it wasn’t long before his nose was bumping against the wall. His eyes darted up to peer at Dutch between his lashes, finding the man watching him, pupils blown wide, voice cracking as he purred, “Good boy,” before nudging him back, pulling him off until only the flushed head was in his mouth, then back down again.

Dutch set a lazy pace for him, mindful of his aching jaw, tugging his hair gently forward and back, uncaring of the man’s groaning, caring only of Arthur’s gasping, the way he grunted every time he made him take the thick cock down to the thicker root, the way saliva was oozing out from the corners of his mouth, the way his cock was throbbing between his legs.

And then, without any warning, as he pulled Arthur to the man’s base, nose bumping against the wall, the other man shouted, thrusting so hard Arthur was jolted back, and came. Arthur gagged, but didn’t pull off, Dutch’s hand remaining still in his hair, a loose grip that would let him pull off if he had to but reminded him of what his partner wanted, swallowing as much as he could, the rest splattering out around the man’s throbbing cock.

_“Jesus,”_ Dutch groaned, reaching down to palm his erection, “look at you, so gorgeous for me.”

  
  


Arthur shuddered, was tugged back and pulled off the fat cock with a _pop!_ and a string of cum and saliva that snapped, splattering his front. The man grunted, pulling his flaccid cock through the hole and walking out, at least from the sound of his footsteps.

“You alright?” Dutch asked, allowing Arthur to slump against his leg, stooping down to give the younger man’s erection a few strokes. Arthur groaned,

“Yeah, Dutch,” 

as he bucked into the touch, glaring when Dutch pulled his hand away—though the cum and saliva that soaked the bottom half of his face rather lessened the effect.

  
  


“Ready for another?” he asked after a bit, giving Arthur some water and a bit of time to massage his jaw, and the younger man nodded, watching hungrily as Dutch groped his clothed erection even as he reached to press the button.

This one, fed through slowly, was long and thick, and Arthur’s mouth watered. Dutch looked at Arthur with no small amount of possessiveness, yanking his head back in a sudden movement to crash their lips together, nipping his lips and sucking on his tongue until the younger man was gasping for breath, fucking desperately into Dutch’s hand, only a sudden clench at the base of his erection keeping him from coming and bringing everything to a very early stop.

Finally, Dutch pulled away, panting “Color?” and Arthur blinked at him blearily for a moment, struggling to piece together two thoughts, before finally _oh_ and

“Green.” definitely, definitely green.

Dutch’s smile as he tugged him to the dripping cock could bring about world peace, he was sure of it.

He licked a stripe from the man’s root to the tip, smirking when he heard the man yelp, a fist slamming into the wall, began to press open-mouthed kisses along it, starting at the base and working his way up. Dutch let him do as he wanted, though his fingers were a constant presence in his hair, tongue darting out to lap up the dripping pre-cum that the man constantly produced and _shit_ did he make a lot of it, but Arthur found he rather liked his taste though he liked Dutch’s best of all, though of course he was pretty biased.

  
  


When finally he took the head in his mouth, the man whimpered like a struck dog, and Dutch chuckled, low and cruel. He tugged _hard_ on Arthur’s hair, and Arthur was quick to obey, swallowing the man’s long cock down to the root.

_“FUCK!”_

from the sound of it, the man slammed both his hands against the wall, and began to rapidly buck his hips, fucking Arthur’s mouth. Arthur gagged, tried to pull back, but Dutch tugged on his hair, held him there, “Color?” and Arthur reached out to tap twice on his leg - _‘good’_ \- before slumping forward to let the man use him, saliva splattering out of his mouth and making truly obscene noises, squelching and grunting and _oh_ Dutch could see his throat distending with every thrust.

“So beautiful,” he muttered, clenching his fingers and basking in the way Arthur winced, “lookit you, such a mess,” there were tears starting to run down Arthur’s face though still he hadn’t knocked or safeworded, and Dutch checked in on him again and got the same - _‘good’_ \- response.

The other man whined, high pitched and long, and stuttered, continuing to fuck Arthur’s face as he came, panting _“Fuckfuckfuckfuck,”_ before pulling out and through the hole abruptly, from the sound of it going to his knees. Arthur squinted, reaching up to rub his eyes, face a complete mess and _oh_ ew it was in his _hair_ the man had still been coming as he went down, and he and Dutch had to cover their mouths to keep from laughing.

“Thank you,” the other man panted some time later, before practically fleeing, footsteps rapid.

Finally, the pair allowed themselves to laugh, Dutch reaching for his handkerchief to wipe off Arthur’s messed face. “Oh, he was adorable, wasn’t he?” and Arthur nodded, leaning into the touch. “Made a real mess of you,” Dutch paused, grabbing him by the chin and tilting his head every which way, knowing that he himself looked a wreck, lips kiss-swollen and face flushed with his arousal, wanting nothing more than to pin Arthur to the wall and fuck him but he was enjoying watching Arthur service other men a bit too much.

He did, though, take a moment to take a picture of his face.

“Alright to take another?” he asked, and Arthur rubbed his jaw, opened and shut his mouth to test it, before finally nodding,

“Yeah, s’long as they ain’t as big as that first man,” and Dutch snorted - he had been pretty damn big.

  
  


They lost count of how many men Arthur took. Big cocks, little cocks. Long cocks, short cocks, thin cocks, fat cocks, fat short cocks, thin short cocks, fat long cocks, thin long cocks. One _massive_ cock that Arthur had taken one look at and had looked so terrified that Dutch had immediately said a very emphatic “No.” and the man had left, grumbling under his breath.

  
  


Finally, Arthur called an end to it, eyelids heavy and head drooping. Dutch knelt behind him, pulling the younger man against his chest and letting him rest against him as he pulled him off lazily, kissing at his neck, grinding against Arthur’s back until he came, already on a trigger’s edge. Wiped him clean as Arthur dozed against him, maneuvered him back into his clothing - they had a shower he could use, but he wanted to use their bath at home, so Arthur would smell like _him_ and _them_ instead, and so Arthur could stretch out and relax and they could curl up together as they got clean.

“Arthur,” he hummed, pressing a kiss to his partner’s hair before regretting it, wiping his mouth, “Come on, let’s go home.”

The younger man gave him a dopey, lazy smile, lolling his head back over his shoulder, to nuzzle into him, pressing a kiss to his jaw. “Happy birthday Dutch.”


End file.
